On my own
by RoseUnicorn
Summary: Since moving to London Luke has been solving puzzles with the professor and Emmy. However when a letter comes Luke must do something on his own. I suck at summary's, but if you read the story you will know more :
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my longer story that i have been saying i will write, im home all day tommorow so i will proberly add another chapter than. I want to say thank you to all the reviews and favourites i have got from: Dandelion Oak, MikuLover, musicbee13, Lady Eris and a guest :)**

**Thanks so much, I dont own any of the characters they belong to level 5 ect.. Yay on with the story. If you cold review it would make me smile :)**

On my own

Since I have moved to London and become Professor Layton's apprentice number 1, (DESPITE WHAT EMMY SAYS!) things have been going quite well. I wake up in the morning, get ready for the day, go have my breakfast than go to do my work as apprentice! I firstly collect the mail, than water the plants, than tidy up and all the other things the professor doesn't have time for.

The professor sometimes received letters asking him to solve mysteries, like when I sent him the letter about the specter in my village. Normally the professor, Emmy and I would go to solve these mysteries together. The most common answers behind these mysteries were some scientists who would do anything to discover something first. It appeared that some people conducted these plots more often than others; the person who we seemed to be running into an awful lot was Descole.

Anyway one morning I went to collect the mail and there were two letters, one addressed to the Professor that looked like it was from the University where he works and another was addressed to me. This felt odd as I normally only ever received letters from my friend Arianna, my mother and father and a few people from Mishallery. I knew it couldn't be from any of them as I saw them all yesterday, apart from Arianna but this wasn't her stationary or handwriting.

I decided to give the professor his letter than go and open mine. I walked into the kitchen where he was sat with his newspaper.

"Professor, there's a letter here for you, I think its from the University" I said.

"Ah thank-you Luke I have been expecting this letter, it's about one of the lectures I am holding" He replied.

"I'm going to go tidy up professor!"

"Okay my boy, remember Emmy's coming over soon!"

I walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. I reached into my pocket and took the letter out. I couldn't have imagined what it would of contained.

**(A/N) I'm really bad at writing but oh well :)****  
****If you have time it would be great if you could review with ideas, what you think will happen, Who's the letter from..Dun,dun,duuun.**

**Peace! Slán (it means bye :D )**

**RoseUnicorn**


	2. The Letter

**(A/N) I was going to do this tomorrow but I can't get to sleep so I wrote it now, expect quite a few updates in the next 24 hours **

**Thanks to MikuLover! My first review on this story. I cant stop listening to this song (watch?v=isRZjlxdeXw) I actually found it from reading MikuLovers story Music box of time, check it out And now to the chapter…**

* * *

The letter said:

"_Dear Mr. Luke Triton,_

_Congratulations on another case solved. Splendid work. How marvelous your work was. Yet you didn't get mentioned in the paper did you? I think it said 'Professor Hershel Layton and his assistant Emmy Altava solved the mystery of…The Professor also has an apprentice who sometimes assists on his cases.' Now they hardly give you any credit at all, do they? I know you did a lot of the work._

_I wish to meet with you soon; I will be waiting for you in the park at 5:55pm. Do not tell the professor or there will be consequences._

_Oh I almost forgot to ask. How was your parents visit yesterday? I'm sure it was great. I hope they're having a…safe…trip back._

_Yours truly,_

_D_"

I don't know why the letter shook me so much. It was true that THAT paper didn't give me much credit but that's because I didn't stay around much after we solved the case as my parents and I went on holiday for a week. Why did they want to meet me at the park? I was worried about what they meant by consequences, I couldn't tell the professor. I don't know what they're capable of. I think it was the bit about my parent's trip that worried me the most. They wouldn't be hurt would they?

My biggest worry was who wrote the letter. I don't think I have any enemies, do i?

* * *

**(A/N) There you go one letter! I got bored so wrote this chapter, expect a couple more updates tomorrow because i'm not at school for the day. I had a random idea, Anyone think I should write a fic about Luke's holiday? One chapter for everyday of the week? Well please leave your opinion's in the comment/ review section below because you guys are so nice I like talking to you **


	3. Trying to talk to emmy

**(A/N) Most of you seem to think D is Descole, I personally think its Belle come to hold a surprise party for her Fluke! But I'm properly wrong, though it may not be Descole guys…**

**Another thing this chapter is kinda awful because I wrote it at 1:40 in the morning, I should properly sleep after I've wrote your next chapter…hmmm maybe. Thank-you to: Lady Eris + MikuLover**

* * *

Just as I was deciding if I should meet with this 'D' the doorbell rang so I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket and ran to answer it. The letter said I couldn't tell the Professor it said nothing about telling Emmy. All I needed was two minuets to talk to Emmy with out the professor. I opened the door and Emmy walked in.

"Hello 2nd assistant" she said

"Apprentice number 1, actually!" I answered, annoyed.

"Yeah okay squirt"

Before I got a chance to talk to her about the letter she walked into the dining room and started talking to the professor. This went on for about an hour. I was getting worried it was 5:40 and I would have to leave in a minuet if I was going to make it to the park.

"Are you okay, Luke?" The Professor enquired

Slightly distracted I replied "Yes I'm fine professor; actually can I go to the park for a bit?"

"Why do you want to go to the park, my boy?"

Emmy chirped in "I think Luke's going to meet a girl, that's why he's all distracted"

Frustrated I said quite loudly "I am not going to meet a girl!"

Clearly sensing an argument may break out the professor said "yes you can go but be back by 7 latest please"

"Okay thanks professor"

"Bye" Emmy and the professor said simultaneously

"Bye" I answered

I went into the hall and got my shoes and coat on; I had missed my chance to talk to Emmy and was now going to meet a stranger in the park. I stepped out onto the street and started walking to the park, I was really worried.

I got to the park at exactly 5:55, which I though was great timing. I couldn't see anyone which I thought was a good sign I could go straight home. Pretend I didn't even get the letter.

I thought that before I heard them speak.

"Hello, Apprentice number one."

They were defiantly not a stranger.

* * *

**(A/N) I promise the next chapter will be better, this one was kinda pointless and I have got to find a better word than kinda. As ever you guys are amazing! **


	4. Unexpected arrival

**(A/N) Lets find out who 'D' is! What does 'D' want? Thanks to MikuLover and Lady Eris. *Quick note to Lady Eris* -Why don't you sign up all you need to do is put in a username, email and password- I'm still betting on it being Belle. But I'm terrible with guessing so lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

"D..D..Dad?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I saw him walk out of the shadows.

"I was always hurt you never asked to be my apprentice"

"W..what? Dad why did you write that letter"

"I say that you leave the professor and join me"

"Dad? You wrote a weird letter to ask if I would be your apprentice?"

"Will you?"

"NO! I am Professor Layton's Apprentice dad!"

"Looks can be so misleading…GET HIM!"

Suddenly out of nowhere all my friends from Misthallery came out from the trees and attacked me. I was shoved into the back of van and taken off someplace.

What just happened?

Where were we going?

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry that was a super short chapter, Did anyone guess it would be Luke's dad? I got it wrong, hmph. Please review if you liked it or if you hated It, I'm going to get some sleep as I've just realized it's 2:22am . Good-night **


	5. Machines and Martial arts mums

**(A/N) It didn't work I didn't get any sleep :L Oh well I've been writing for you guys I'll sleep some other time I'd like to give thank-you's to Lady Eris, MikuLover and an anonymous commenter who left me this review ':Thank u for Acknowledging me when the comment thingy doesn't. When I get my account, u r going to be one of my favorite authors and stories because of this and because your stories r good.' It made me very happy who truthfully saw Clark come into it? To the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up in an overly lit science lab; I was strapped to a chair and there were weird machines all around the room. I saw a shadow at the door and my father stepped inside.

"Ah so you're awake, we can begin testing now, as soon as I get the machines working." He spoke

"What testing?" I asked trying to remain calm

"Oh just some…memory…tests"

"What kind of memory tests?"

"Would you shut up you little Brat?"

I kept quiet as I really didn't trust my father anymore, but something was weird my father never said Brat, there is only one person I can think of who's ever called me a brat, but I guess people can say different stuff when they turn evil.

Suddenly the machines started dinging around me and my father stuffed a weird looking helmet onto my head, it started vibrating and then all the lights went out suddenly. It seemed I was saved by a power outage.

"URGH! I really don't have time for this!" My father yelled and stomped out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the room I desperately tried to loosen my binds to the chair when I saw someone else come in, my mother. Was she evil too? It appeared not as she ran over to me and took of all of my bindings.

"Quickly, we need to leave" She whispered hurriedly

"Mum, someone's coming!"

"Umm, Sit down quickly and pretend I'm not here."

I did as she asked just in time to see my father enter the room again; he went over to the wall and flicked a switch. The power came on again and the machines started buzzing. He hadn't even noticed my mother crouched in the corner. He picked up the weird helmet again and placed it on my head, a bit more carefully this time; it appeared he didn't want to break it. It started vibrating again and I saw my mum stand up and kick my father in the back so he fell into one of the machines. Than kick him again in the face.

I threw the helmet off and ran out into the corridor with my mum. When had she leant martial arts?

I asked her "Have you been taking lessons from Emmy?"

She chuckled slightly than said "No, I'm just awesome and we need to go."

* * *

**(A/N) Brenda's kicking bad guys butt now, because she's awesome. Since when was Clark a scientist? Hmm getting suspicious! I love you guys for reviewing and i am sure Brenda would love it if you reviewed too. It's 04:49 in the morning. There goes my sleep. Oh well I might go make some macaroni cheese..hmm…Have a good day everyone who has read this.**


	6. Escape

**(A/N) Thanks to musicbee13 and MikuLover for their reviews, this chapters kinda pointless but i wanted to write one, the next one will be up today! :)**

* * *

We ran down the corridor and saw an exit than we saw Wren and Socket. It looked like they were standing guard. I was about to go ask if we could go past when my mum punched them both in the face.

"Mum! You can't just do that, they're my friends!" I exclaimed

"They are not your friends now lets go"

We ran straight back to the professors house; when we got there we sat on the doorstep for a while getting our breath back.

When I had finally got my breath back I asked my mum "What is going on mum?"

"I don't know if I should tell you sweetie, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Mum, you do realize that something could happen if I don't know"

"Okay but if I tell you promise you'll be careful?"  
"I promise."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry guys long wait for a super short chapter, I fell asleep. Brenda's become sort of ooc because she doesn't normally punch people but…yeah. Please tell me if you liked it what you think the explanation will be and have a good day SMILE! **


	7. Dupligon

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long..I missed fanfiction, I went to AltonTowers and didn't realise it would take so long and last night my mum said if i stayed up writing all night again she would take my laptop. She was acting like Descole in ambrosia...when layton found it. Bit hars, On with the chapter...(hehehe i feel like superman or something when i say that)..:D...**

* * *

It took some time to get my head around what my mum had just told me. Descole was back and had made some major changes to the remains of the Detragon to make a piece of machienery known as the dupligon. This machine could make copies of a person that would be able to be controlled. All they needed was to transfer some data from the persons brain to the dupligon and it would be possible to create as many clones as needed. There was no telling what they could be used for.

When i asked my mum how they managed to get data from everyones brain she said that the coach driver had taken them all to the lab. Luckily everyone hd managed to get out but not before the clones had been made. Everyone but my father, what was happening to him? I had to save him, i had to stop Descole! Nobody would stop me!

How were we meant to tell the clones from the real people and the largest question that suddenly occured to me what did Descole want with clones of my friends ffrom Misthallery anyway?

* * *

**(A/N) Small chapter that sort of explains whats happening sorry i've not updated i didn't get a chance. I am going to be uploding one chapter every two days and one a day on fridays and saturdays because i have school and things :) I would love to hear what you think about the chapter so please leave me a review good or bad i will love it all the same :D **

**Peace, gra agus scriobh! Slan!**

**RoseUnicorn :)**


	8. Getting to the lab

**(A/N) Sorry this took so long i got a laptop ban! DUN,DUN, DUUUH! Thanks for your reviews: GlaceonGirl, Abbie,and MikuLover. This story has 2 or 3 chapters to go then i'm going to do Lukes Holiday and i'll put a poll up for what story i should start next! To the chapter!...:)**

* * *

"I have to go!" I shouted at my mother as i took off down the street. I had a single thought in my head as i pounded down the streets of London 'This is going to stop before it gets too far'.

Before long i was outsiide the abandoned hospital that Descole was using as his base. The door was firmly locked and i could hear footsteps so i quickly retreated to the shadowed area of the alley. Not being defeated by a locked door i looked about a bit more and found a small side enterance that was concealed by a grungy skip. I edged my way past the skip and pushed open the small door, stepping into darkness.

I fumbled around looking for a light switch and upon turning on on i found myself staring at a figure in the doorway. It took me a split-second to realise the figure, was me.

* * *

**(A/N) Super short chapter! Sorry another one will be on tonight/tommorow time. As ever please review as it makes me smile and we need to spread the smiles :):)**

**Peace! Slan!**

**RoseUnicorn**


	9. Fighting with myself

**(A/N) I had an idea for making a professor Layton podcast, where some fan fiction authors, or readers could host, we could do it through Skype voice chat as people might not want to video chat. Just a random idea, pm me or leave a comment if interested. Thanks to Abit Eco, GlaceonGirl(Don't worry you don't review to much, Every review makes me smile and you can never smile enough :D ) and MikuLover for your reviews on this story, Thanks to Dandelion Oak for adding me to favorite authors and for a review on Torn On to the chapter…**

* * *

I knew this was one of Descole's clones but it was still so strange to see myself stood there. Before I got a chance to think of a plan the clone came and attacked me.

It's fist flung through the air towards my face but doing my best Emmy impression I kicked it away and ran towards the exit, this failed as he swiftly turned around and ran at me. So I ducked out the way and he turned around and pinned me to the wall. I tried to fight it off but it knew all the moves Emmy taught me!

I suddenly had an idea, if I was fighting myself than I knew my weaknesses. So I decided to use my biggest weakness against the clone, so just as he was about to punch me I ducked and started tickling him! It worked as in a matter of seconds he was on the floor half-laughing, half-crying! Quickly I bolted out the room and slammed the door shut, I was in…

I didn't know where to go because I hadn't come in this way but I decided I would look around for a little bit until I found the control room, there must be one. I knew I must be in luck when I saw a small room on the right hand side of the corridor where the door had a strange lock. I had seen these before with professor Layton they were puzzle locks and normally they only guarded important things. I went up to the lock and decided to try the puzzle.

_Puzzle 001_

'_If I were to write down al the numbers from 1 to 120, how many times would I write the number 1?" _

* * *

**(A/N) Can you work out the answer? If so please comment below. Next chapter will be on later today/ early tomorrow. What do you think? I'm sorry I've not been updating I've been doing science coursework **

**Peace! Slan!**

**RoseUnicorn**


	10. Three Dads

**(A/N) I missed you guys! I got my fanfiction working! Yay! Thank-you to reviews from: ****GlaceonGirl(Thank-you for calling this a favourite, It made me smile and write this chapter faster :D ), DandelionOak (A puzzle master, Haha :D ), Abitat Eco(Nearly right with the puzzle :D ) and to MikuLover ( Nice sound effects for Luke :D ). Your all amazing :D xx To infinity and beyond..Or the chapter..Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Easy i thought i put the numbers '053' into the keypad and the door swung open. 'No puzzle can stop Professor Laytons apprentice' I thought to myself. I stepped inside to be greeted by a familiar voice...

"Ah, you've finally arrived. Although it took you slightly longer than I expected."

"DESCOLE! Where is my dad?" I yelled, slightly louder than i thought I would.

"You really should mind your manners Luke or somebody may just have an accident..."

I realised what he was implying and calmed my tone. I remembered what the professor had said 'A true gentleman never raises their tone.' Deciding to do what ever i had to do to save my father i took a new approach.

"What do you want?"

"You havn't worked it out yet have you? Stupid little boy. I want to DESTROY Layton so things go my way. I am creating my own little army of all you pathetic little people that have got in my way before and _you_ have given me all the memories I need to do it."

It took me a second to take this in. He wanted to destroy the professor? An army and i gave him the memories but...

"I thought the machine didn't work."

"Oh that was just a play, i got the memories while you were having a little...nap."

"but.." I was cut off before i could finish my sentance.

"Enough with the questions! I'll give you 3 questions each with three choices."

"Questions..but why do you want to ask me questions?"

"Again with the questions. Here is my first...puzzle...for you. Which is the real dad?"

Descole pressed a button on a remote he was holding and the doors burst open. Revealing my dad walking in but there were three of him?

"Pick the right dad and he's saved, pick the wrong dad and...I'll leave that up to the imagination for you."

_Puzzle 002 (10 Picrates)_

_'Three people claming to be Clark stepped in the room. They gave Luke one statment and only one of them is telling the truth._

_A-"B is lying i'm your real dad."_

_B-"C is lying"_

_C- "B isn't your dad"_

_Which is Luke's real dad?_

* * *

**(A/N) Who got puzzle 001 right? This story is nearly finished so i'm starting my next one soon which may be a sequal...hmm. My fanfiction keeps glitching and my schoolwork is very important at the minuet (Science coursework and exams-EEP!) so i may not be able to update much but the summer holiday is coming up soon. So i will write a lot than. And a quick note to DandelionOak- I use 2 laptops to write one of them autocorrect's 'i's and one doesn't so they may not all be right :) Because you are all lovely and nice could you please review, It's amazing how great a little review can make me feel :)  
**


	11. Three Buttons

**(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews: MikuLover (you got it right:D ), DandelionOak( Lovely to see how you worked it out 100% correct! :D) and Abitat Eco ( Nice to see you work it out too! You'll see whats happening abit in this chapter!).**

* * *

`"The anwser is C!" I declared.

"Oh bravo, What an achievment." Descole spoke with obvious sarcasm

"Hey!" I spoke,annoyed. "I'm ..."  
"Anyway question 2" Descole said, cutting me off mid-sentance.

"No! I'm going to ask you a question first!"

"Oh, by all means but do hurry. I would hate for this act to drag on..."

I had always found that It was slightly unsettling how Descole reffered to things like they were acts and he knew what was going to happen next.

"What are you going to do when I stop you?"

"I am going to press this button and the building will be caught in a rather nasty explosion, unless you can stop the machiche you and half of London will be caught in some...hot water. Enjoy your little puzzle don't go backwards thinking". With that he slammed a button i hadn't noticed before on the wall and fled the scence.

_Puzzle 003 (25 Picrates)_

_There are 3 buttons on a machine. One of these buttons stops the machine and saves Luke and part of London. The buttons are labelled 'Pots','Trats ,' Troba'. Descole gave you one clue. "Don't go backwards thinking", What button should Luke press?_

* * *

**(A/N) Quick apolagy about spellings and i's. It's this laptop and i will try and make them all correct but in the instances they arn't it is typos (writing in the dark) and theres no spell check :P. Would anyone like to take a stab at the puzzle? I've made it so Descole is purposly confusing, Would he tell Luke the truth? Hmmm...Please Review, Cause you guys really cheered me up earlier. it was actually lovely because the first thing i saw in the morning was a nice review and it put me in a great mood :D Peace, Gra agus scribah. Slan! :D**


	12. Suprise Visit

**(A/N) Wow! Thanks so much guys! 54 reviews! *Does a happy dance!* Yay! Im sorry this took so long I had writers block and lost my half started chapter! I was so annoyed. Anyway…On to the amazing people who some of have become my friends :D (If your not them, Please check out their amazing stories!). :D Anyway these amazing people who deserve a big thank you for reviewing are: GlaceonGirl(So close with the puzzle!), MikuLover(Exactly right with the puzzle!), Riku's Music Lover(Thanks for the review and i'm glad you had a go at the puzzle, It usually takes me ages to get the anwsers to easy puzzles and i get those wrong sometimes, and this was a very hard puzzle...SO well done :D ), Dandelion Oak (Again so close, I did make Descole say something purposfully confuzzling! And i will try proof-reading. Thanks for the tip :D ) and Abitat Eco (Thank-you for the review and trying the puzzle , Also i'm not ignoring you my PM's arn't sending :( ) On to the chapter ... :D**

* * *

I gently pressed the button that said 'Trats' and the machine seemed to shut itself down. I pressed this button because it was start backwards and Descole had said not to go backwards thinking. When he said this he meant to trick me into hitting either Abort or Stop when actually I should of pressed the start button as it is the opposite or backwards meaning of Stop.

When I pressed the button Descole's voice filled the small room we were in.

"Thank-you Luke for giving me the time to complete the recourses I need for Layton's destruction. The game has been fun but now is the time for the final act!"

"Come on dad! We need to go save the professor!" I said tugging at his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming brat." He answered in a bored tone

"Hold on a second…" I jumped up and started pulling at his face. Sure enough it came off to reveal…"Don Paolo!"

"Yes. Now will you get off me?"

"Why are you dressed up as my dad?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to save Layton?

"Well, yes but..!"

"Go then."

"Fine. But you can explain this to me later!"

"Just go brat."

Urghhh…Don Paolo frustrated me so much but he wasn't going to stop me from saving the professor. I opened the door and ran outside. I found Emmy lying on the floor with blood dripping down her face and the letter I received from Descole clutched in her hand.

* * *

**(A/N) Well that was a terrible chapter...I hope you enjoyed it anyway! It is the summer holidays in a day so i can update then. If you've read this than i would love it if you could review. :D I'm a little evil so Emmy could be dead...hehehe ;)**


	13. Steps

**(A/N) I am so sorry for my long absence. I've been really busy between school, accidently repetedly breaking my laptop and being grounded I've had no chance for FanFiction **** However I'm back now and ready to catch up on my stories and reading! Massive thank-you to anyone still reading: I MISS YOU ALL! Anyway on with the story.**

"Emmy!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her. This was Descole's doing and he would pay…however that would have to wait until I had done something with Emmy. I ransacked my brain, contemplating how best to go about the situation until I suddenly remembered one of the first aid lessons we did at school.

I knelt down beside her and placed two fingers upon her neck as I checked for her pulse. Luckily there was one and it was steady meaning that she would be coming around any minuet. She probably just needed a check-up but just to be on the safe side I used the sleeve of my jumper to mop up the blood on her forehead. Before I left I quickly raided my satchel taking out my notebook and pen so I could write her a note with a form of explanation. After writing the note I set it down next to Emmy and ran for the exit determined to stop Descole.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading if you did! :D I am going to write the next chapter sometime this or next week because I still have to learn 3 french assesments and write an English one. Peace, gra agus scribah. Slan!**

**Humongasourous(A dinosaur I made up: It's humongous, wears a red bowtie and fez is the world's only consulting dinosaur.)**


End file.
